


Cascade

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Could see this as RoseAli if you squint, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rose and Alisha get mentioned, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: It's Sorey's 21st birthday, and Rose insists on dragging him to a nightclub.  There he sees a gorgeous stranger on the dance floor . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original concept for Sormik Week 2016 Day 3, except it kept on not happening because my brain kept on flustering itself out of actually letting me write this, and what you guys all got instead was Interruptions. As such, this really is my first full-blown smutfic, so . . . please be kind? I only hope what the scenes I saw in my head transitioned well to written word, and that it's actually half as good as I hope it is.

The first time Rose drags him into a club on his twenty first birthday, he's immediately overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. People are jam packed onto the dance floor, the bar is hopping, and the entire club positively vibrates in time with the beat of the song blasting over the speakers. She quickly orders them a round of drinks and shoves one in his hands before she leads Alisha onto the dance floor, leaving him to find a companion of his own. He's not sure what to do at this point, as clubbing isn't necessarily his thing, but when Rose insisted he come along (“C'mon, it's your twenty-first birthday! We _have_ to go!”) he couldn't really say no.

 

So he stands in a dark corner, sipping his drink and people watching, content to wait until Rose and Alisha are ready to leave - that is, until he catches sight of a stranger dancing alone on the dance floor.

 

Curly silver white tresses ending in blue pulled into a high ponytail gleamed in the flashing lights, a black fitted shirt hinted at a slim figure underneath, and blue trimmed white pants hugged their waist. Their arms were raised in the air as they moved to the beat, graceful and carefree, while sparkling blue and gold bracelets adorned one wrist and a black studded leather cuff adorned the other.

 

There's something mesmerizing about the way the other is dancing, the way their hips roll, and their body twists in time with the music, as though beckoning for a partner to join in. He throws back the remainder of his drink, feeling the alcohol calm his nerves and giving him the courage to weave his way towards the stranger. At first, the other – definitely male, he realizes, now that he's up close with them – doesn't notice, and continues dancing with their eyes closed. But then their arms brush up against each other, and he finds himself staring down into sparkling amethyst pools as the stranger realizes they have a dancing partner.

 

To his surprise, the other grins at him, and begins to dance with him, a hand on his shoulder here, a hand on the waist there, and Sorey, to his own surprise, finds himself doing the same. Song after song passes, and before he realizes it, he's holding the white haired stranger close, grinding their hips together in time to the beat. Their dancing, if it could be called that at this point, takes them to a quieter corner of the club, and all it takes is a look before they're kissing – all open mouths and dancing tongues, hands roaming under each other's shirts and tangling in each other's hair. Sorey briefly leaves the other's lips - he thinks he detects a small note of disappointment from the other right up until he trails kisses along a creamy skinned neck and up towards a delicately shelled ear.

 

“I'm Sorey. What's your name?”

 

“Mi-Mikleo.” The other breathes his name directly into Sorey's ear, and the delicate breath playing over his ear goes straight to his groin. It's enough to get him to pin Mikleo harder to the wall sucking and nibbling over sensitive skin before pulling back to admire beauty before him, with lust blown lavender eyes and swollen lips. He wants to continue, but the bathroom of a dance club is hardly the place he'd prefer for what he has in mind.

 

“Your place or mine?”

 

“Mine.” The word is punctuated with another open mouthed kiss.

 

It's all the encouragement he needs, and Sorey pulls out his phone to send a quick text to Rose so she doesn't worry. His phone buzzes a few times in his pocket, but he ignores it, instead focusing his attentions to cuddling Mikleo close and nuzzling and kissing his neck and cheek as they head out of the club to wait in the chilly night air for a cab. The cab ride itself is a continuation of their dance in at the club – all it takes is for the cab to start moving for Mikleo to spin around to sit astride his lap, feeling him up even as Sorey's hands grab Mikleo's firm ass to pull him in closer. Mikleo leans down to resume their kiss, his position on Sorey's lap giving him the height boost he needs to be taller. They're so lost in their world they don't realize they've arrived until a loud cough from the cab driver interrupts them, and Mikleo pulls out money from his back pocket and hands it to the driver with one hand without so much as a backward glance while opening the cab door with the other.

 

Once they're inside the small apartment, the sound of the door locking is all it takes for Sorey to take the opportunity to peel off that form fitting black shirt to better feel the firm, lean muscle underneath. He pins Mikleo to the door, happy to continue to kiss, nibble, and suck on the sensitive skin on his neck, but it's not long before Mikleo's leading the way to the bedroom, walking backwards so they can continue their open mouthed kisses along the way.

 

They break apart briefly to pull Sorey's shirt over his shoulders and he reaches up and pulls the hair tie out of Mikleo's ponytail, hand running through silvery blue silken strands as he cups the back of Mikleo's head. Before Sorey's realized, they're in the bedroom, and Mikleo leans backwards to land on the bed with a gentle bounce, legs draped off the side at an angle, aquamarine tresses fanned across the sheets, and Sorey finds himself admiring the moonlit vision of beauty below him even as Mikleo beckons for him to join him on the bed. He eases Mikleo's legs apart to lie down between them, and continues exploring the skin below him with his hands and lips, eliciting a particularly loud moan when his hand finds a particularly sensitive spot on Mikleo's sides.

 

He pulls back, admiring the disheveled siren below him. “Do you-” But before he can finish his question, Mikleo's already pulled him back down for another kiss, one arm reaching for the nightstand.

 

A bottle of lube is quickly shoved into his hand even as Mikleo puts a wrapped condom between his teeth and reaches for Sorey's pants buttons. His own pants are quickly shucked off, and he peels Mikleo out of his, quickly lubing up a few fingers and circling Mikleo's entrance. He licks his way up Mikleo's erection and engulfs it as he inserts his first finger, and the resulting moan is all the encouragement he needs to continue sucking and bobbing his head, moving his finger in time to the motion. The second finger is punctuated by his tongue swirling around the head as he pulls up, and the cries and moans coming from Mikleo are enough for him to scissor and twist his fingers, gently loosening him up for a third.

 

“Hngh, S-Sorey,” Mikleo gasped, “E – ah – nough -”

 

Sorey lets his erection drop from with a wet pop, grinning at the salty taste of precum in his mouth, and letting out a groan of his own as Mikleo's delicate hands unrolled the condom over his own neglected erection. Long legs wrapped around his hips as he guides himself in, and he holds himself still to allow Mikleo to adjust even though his body is screaming for more. A little wiggling and a few tentative thrusts are all it takes for them to find a rhythm – Mikleo's eagerly meeting him stroke for stroke, hands on Sorey's shoulders for better leverage, all but screaming his pleasure as Sorey finds his weak points over and over again, his bracelets ringing in time with their thrusts. Sorey's not going to last long – it feels too good between the fast pace and Mikleo's moans – so he reaches down to stroke Mikleo's erection. A few pumps is all it takes before Mikleo is clamping down on him, legs pulling him in as close as he can, cum splattering on both their chests as he reaches his orgasm and it's all it takes to push Sorey over the edge.

 

They're both sticky and a little cold by the time they recover enough to even think about moving, but even as Sorey starts getting out of bed, Mikleo sits up and rests a hand on his, halting his movement.

 

“Stay,” he starts, his hair and skin positively glowing in the moonlight. “At least, until the morning. I'll go get us a washcloth.” Sorey watches as Mikleo gracefully rises from the bed, returning moments later. The condom is carefully removed with practiced hands, and Mikleo is gentle as he wipes them both down. He pulls back the covers, and as they both settle in, Sorey finds himself surprisingly comfortable as he drifts off to sleep with Mikleo cuddled in his arms.

* * *

The following morning, Sorey awoke to bright sunshine streaming in through the window and the realization that he'd not only met someone at a night club the evening before, but also had a one night stand with him. He smiled at the memory; he'd always remember how beautiful Mikleo was dancing in the nightclub and in the moonlight . . . only to realize his partner for the evening was absent, and the smell of coffee was currently drifting in from the cracked door. A quick sweep of the small bedroom showed a tidy bedroom, with a large bookshelf against a wall. Putting on his clothes from the night before (they'd been neatly folded at the foot of the bed for him), he wandered over to inspect the books.

 

Only to discover they were all on ruins, archaeology, and anthropology, many of which he had in his own collection at his apartment. Grinning, he put a cheerful smile on his face as he walked out toward the kitchen, all awkwardness gone as he remembered a few choice passages from a few of those books he disagreed with.

 

Strolling into the kitchen, he finds Mikleo in the kitchen, mug of coffee in hand, damp hair in a curly mess down his back as he peruses a newspaper.

 

He gulps, awkwardness back in full force. “Good morning,” he begins as he finds himself the center of attention of a gorgeous violet gaze. “Um, I couldn't help but notice you have a few books on archeology. I happen to have a few of those same books too. Maybe . . . and that's just maybe, you don't have to or anything but, um, gosh, this is awkward, but maybe we could get a cup of coffee some time?”

 

He's sure he's babbling at this point (who wouldn't be when face to face with such a lovely vision first thing in the morning?) but the worst that could happen, he's sure, is that Mikleo could say no.

 

Mikleo laughs, and Sorey swears it's the most beautiful sound in the world. “Yes, I would like that.”

 


End file.
